


Petición

by Copodehielo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, No Romance, Paperhat - Freeform, Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copodehielo/pseuds/Copodehielo
Summary: El doctor Flug aceptó trabajar para Black Hat, cumpliendo cualquier petición de su jefe sin importa lo difícil y complicado que fuera... Incluso si es una petición sexual.Una historia corta de PaperHat.





	Petición

**Author's Note:**

> Villanos pertenece a Alan Ituriel.

_Su alma condenó al momento que su pacto selló..._

Flug reconoce que trabajar para la organización más malvada y poderosa, es un completo riesgo, porque cualquier error fatal... Deseará que la muerte lo tome de sus tenebrosos brazos, llevándolo a los más recónditos lugares del inframundo y lejos de las garras de un enfurecido Black Hat que busca tortura su pequeña alma, donde los mundos infernales no sería nada aterrador a comparación de lo que le haría Black Hat.

Al momento que aceptó trabajar con Black Hat, el científico debe de cumplir con todas las peticiones sin decepciones... Lo sabe... Flug lo sabe. Nuevos experimentos, exterminio de héroes problemáticos, estrategias desarrolladas correctamente y efectivas, entre otras tareas. Sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones, Black Hat le da una orden peculiar... Una petición sexual.

Una petición que no puede negar, como todas las ordenes que siempre le da Black Hat... Si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias. A Flug, a pesar se sentirse un poco avergonzado y sorprendido por esa clase de petición, no le importa; porque él aceptó las condiciones de Black Hat para trabajar en la organización, aceptó las consecuencias y está consciente que no puede llevarle la contraria a su jefe.

Sus reuniones siempre consistían en temas sobre opciones para mejorar las ventas, además de revisar los comerciales y sobre nuevos proyectos que serían buenos para ayudar a los villanos mediocres que no pueden derrotar un insignificante héroe.

_Pero esta vez no, hoy es una excepción._

Flug toma su bitácora, ya había abordado todo los temas pendientes de este día, así que era el momento de retirarse de la oficina de su jefe y volver a sus actividades cotidianas; por lo que se despide de Black Hat con respeto y se dirige a la salida de la oficina. Sin embargo, antes de tocar la cerradura, los brazos de Black Hat rodean su cuerpo, impidiendo que abra la puerta.

—Doctor Flug...—susurra Black Hat en el oído del científico—. Más te vale que puedas satisfacerme.

—Jefe...

Black Hat sonríe perversamente, percatándose el olor de la lujuria desprendiendo del cuerpo de Flug, retira con brusquedad la bolsa de papel del humano superdotado dejándolo al suelo y observa de forma divertida el sonrojo de Flug. Lame el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda mientras mete su mano debajo de la playera azul con una estampa de un avión estrellado, acariciando un pezón de Flug.

—E-Espe...

Con la otra mano, Black Hat empieza a bajar el cierre con desesperación del pantalón de su empleado. El calor corporal aumenta para los dos, la respiración de Flug se acelera más al sentir las manos de su jefe invadir su piel y percibe un dolor en su parte intimidad, sintiéndose incómodo con su ropa interior. Black Hat introduce su mano debajo de la ropa interior de su empleado, acariciando exquisitamente el miembro de Flug; al mismo tiempo lo muerde en el cuello que fácilmente produjo un ligero sangrado, Hat lame la zona de la mordida, saboreando aquel líquido carmesí.

Flug tapa su boca con ambas manos, los sonidos producidos por la excitación y el placer lo avergüenza. Black Hat fruñe el ceño, no estaba de acuerdo con la tonta decisión de Flug; por lo que, por medio de sus tentáculos, agarra las muñecas de Flug y, sin que pudiera hacer algo el científico, los separa.

—Vaya, no quieres que nadie te descubra, ¿verdad?—habla Black Hat con su ronca voz llena de maldad, entonces usa uno de sus tentáculos y se lo introduce en la boca de su empleado—. Entonces no te importa esto, ¿cierto?

Más tentáculos aparecen, estos le bajan el pantalón y la ropa interior de Flug, posteriormente rodean el pene erecto y lo masajean, al igual que acariciando ambos pezones. Black Hat separa un poco las piernas de Flug, entonces un tentáculo toca los glúteos del científico para posteriormente acariciar la entrada anal. Flug da un pequeño brinco, sin creer lo que está pasando en estos instantes, pero el éxtasis y el placer no lo dejan pensar con claridad; siente como algo viscoso entrar en su zona anal hasta tocar su punto sensible y en pocos segundos lo empieza a embestir sin piedad.

Flug emite sonidos eróticos que si no fuera por el tentáculo penetrando dentro de su boca, estaría gritando y pidiendo más placer por parte de su jefe. Black Hat se ríe al ver la cara perdida de su empleado, su sonrojo, las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, las gotas de sudor recorrer sobre su cuerpo y la saliva caerse desde la barbilla. Todo un espectáculo que vale la pena ver. Para aumentar más la emoción, Black lo rasguña los mulos y en el abdomen, que al mismo tiempo sigue mordiendo el cuello con sus filosos dientes.

El contacto aumenta de ritmo, haciendo que el científico esté perdiendo la cordura. El tentáculo embiste por última vez y finalmente Flug llega al clímax, manchando la alfombra de semen. Black Hat sonríe satisfecho, libera a Flug sin delicadeza; este no puede mantenerse parado, por lo que cae de rodillas tembloroso y con la respiración acelerada.

Sin embargo… Las cosas aún no terminan.

El villano más temible de esta existencia se desabrocha el pantalón, lo baja un poco, lo suficiente para mostrar su pene erecto. Sostiene su miembro y se empieza a masturbar con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y placenteros; al mismo tiempo, toma el rostro de un cansado Flug, acercándolo a su miembro. Después de un tiempo, Black Hat también llega al orgasmo, salpicando el semen en la cara de Flug.

—Es todo por hoy doctor Flug—murmura Black, soltando el rostro de Flug y acomodándose los pantalones—. La reunión ha terminado, regresa al trabajo.

—Sí, jefecito.

Sin más que decir, Flug se pone su ropa y sale inmediatamente a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, limpiar los rastros de semen y cubrir las heridas antes de trabajar.

 _Su alma no tiene escapatoria ante un cruel demonio y solo le queda obedecer… Pero es algo que no le importa… Porque aceptó quedarse al lado del demonio._

**Author's Note:**

> Definitivamente soy un asco para este tipo de cosas y miren, publicando un PaperHat Hard.  
> Pues bien, quizás si lo continúe y quizás no. Esto es debido que no tendría trama la historia como ahora... Mmmm... Aunque si me ayudaría a practicar este tipo de género... Mmmm... Quien sabe, el tiempo lo decidirá.  
> En fin...  
> Muchas gracia por leer.


End file.
